


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-05(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-05(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

※

一直以來鄭澤運都不曾經歷過多的失敗，N實屬可以說是他人生中意外的敗筆，在N身上他總不停失敗，犯了一次又一次的錯誤，但鄭澤運從來不是失敗了就會放棄的人。

他不能放開N鄭澤運很清楚這件事情，是他一意孤行的抓起那本打算沉墜到黑暗的人，他強硬的給了本放棄一切的人希望，他沒有那個資格放手，給予希望卻又讓人絕望那是多麼殘忍的事情，所以即使他也會疲倦也有恐慌的時後，他都盡可能的在N的面前隱藏。

如果連他也倒下，又怎麼能做為對方的依靠。

我們都知道時間能讓傷口癒合，但那麼深、那麼深的傷，又需要多少時間才能夠撫平呢，就算傷口好了、不疼了，但每每看見那殘留下的疤痕時總還是會憶起吧……想起當初傷口烙印在身時那刻苦銘心的痛處。

我該拿什麼拯救你呢，我的愛人。

鄭澤運總是傾盡自己可能的慢慢療癒著對方但是每一次N的情況稍有好轉、他們總會像被詛咒一般的再度遭到打擊，看著N一步步的鼓起勇氣嘗試跨出腳步，最後總會發生事情讓他又縮回自己築起的堡壘裡。

是在倭國遇上地痞流氓的調侃，在南方遭受孩子家長的尖酸刻薄的侮辱，甚至於差點被他找來的醫生侵犯，每一次都打擊著N、它們都像是在提醒著他，一輩子都逃離不了軍妓的標籤，骯髒又下賤的靈魂再怎麼偽裝都有讓人發現的一天。

他又失敗了，而N也因為這麼多次的挫折精神崩潰，他並不怪N在經歷過那麼多次失敗後情緒上的波動，雖然和總是動不動就崩潰發怒亂摔東西的N相處讓他很累、很痛苦，但至少對方不在壓抑著自己的情緒。

鄭澤運唯一怕的就是N在宣洩時傷到自己，N曾經把手咬到流血、用頭去撞牆甚至拿著被他摔碎的玻璃往手腕割去，這些都讓鄭澤運不得不把對方綁在床上，他一直清晰的記得他把N綁到床上的時候對方眼裡的恐慌，他甚至像是忘了自己身在何處，哭喊的掙扎想逃嘴裡喃喃的求饒:『我錯了、我錯了，對…對不起、長官大人…求求您。』

或許這才是N在軍營裡面對每一次虐打性侵心中真正的反應，他可以騙過所有人的原因就是因為他甚至連他自己也欺騙了，裝做順從盡力討好好像騙自己去接受就不會痛苦，不…不可能不痛苦，他是逼自己去接受不然他早就像現在這樣崩潰了吧。

看著床上哭喊掙扎的人鄭澤運心中是天人交戰，繼續綁著他N就會遲遲徘徊在那個夢魘，但放開他N又可能拿東西弄傷他自己，但最終他還是沒能忍下，鄭澤運受不了N的哭泣求饒，那令他太過於心痛，他只能想道一個折衷的方法，解開綁住對方的布條後把人死死的抱在懷裡，不管發狂的N怎麼打他、把他的手臂肩膀都咬出了血也不鬆手，鄭澤運都不曉得他那樣子撐了多長的時間，他只覺得時間過得好慢…好慢…

直到好不容易懷裡的人掙扎的累了軟下身子，靠在他懷裡，他還是感受到對方的顫抖、和隱約抽氣的聲音，久久後才傳來一句:『……對不起。』

『沒事的，不是你的錯。』每一次當N發洩完冷靜下來抓著自己道歉時鄭澤運總是會輕輕的摟住對方，沒關係的，發洩出來吧，把你的委屈、痛苦、憎恨，所有世界對你的不公，全部發洩出來，那不是你的錯，從來不是你的錯。

那段日子裡不只是N的身體漸漸消瘦，甚至連帶鄭澤運自己都快病了，有時後他會把出門工作的時間當成他能逃避這些的時刻，每每在路上看見一兩對幸福牽著手、彼此擁抱、接吻的戀人時心中總還是一揪。

他不曉得他們到底會不會有機會成為那樣幸福的戀人。

他們時常擁抱、偶爾會接吻，甚至於他常常陪在N的床邊哄著他入睡才離開，更親密的情事也不是沒有發生過，但對於鄭澤運那不算是太美好的回憶，他想對於N應該也是。

N的身分讓他對於身體的交合並不陌生，甚至可以說是可悲的熟悉，但鄭澤運發現他其實分不清什麼是戀人間的水乳交融，什麼是單方面的在另一人身上洩欲，鄭澤運也是個正常的成年男性，一般人該有的欲望其實他也都有，但因為知曉自己戀人的過去，他一直都很小心翼翼不去要求。

他們的第一次嘗試是在鄭澤運工昨時稍微喝了一點點酒後發生的，只是沾了點酒的他並沒有醉、但酒精作用讓他有些發熱，回到家洗了澡回到房間打開床頭的燭燈，躺到他和N睡的床鋪上，他側躺著看著已經縮在床上閉上眼的人伸出手輕輕撫過對方的頭髮、臉頰、眉眼、唇間，他的愛人啊…真的…太美了。

不曉得是不是酒精總讓人神情恍惚，鄭澤運看著閉著眼的N不自覺得露出有些像傻笑的表情，N一向是淺眠的，鄭澤運摸著他頭的動作讓本就沒睡熟的人兒睜開了雙眼，他睜開眼時鄭澤運收回了方才的笑，反到是有些失神的看著對他眨著眼的自己，他輕輕的摸著N的臉頰把有些過長細碎的髮絲勾到他到耳後，慢慢的…慢慢的湊近。

像是試探一般的吻上對方有些乾澀的唇，N輕輕顫了下瞇起眼睛沒有拒絕他的舉動，鄭澤運輕撫著對方的臉頰，捏住N的下巴小心的探出舌頭舔過對方的嘴唇，N似乎知道他的意思雖然有些僵硬但還是慢慢的張開了嘴。

舌頭深入對方的口腔探索舔拭，酒精作用下讓情慾更加高漲，他一邊撫摸著N的頭髮讓他放鬆，同時挪動側躺著的身軀，一翻身便整個人覆到對方身上，雙膝跪在對方腰間兩側他彎著頭繼續加深這個吻。

『嗯…嗚嗯。』N細碎的呻吟聲傳到自己耳裡，他不是沒有聽過這個聲音但他始終記得已往讓N發出這些聲音的人有多麼殘忍，鬆開對方的唇鄭澤運和對方拉開了一些距離，伸手整理了下N有些凌亂的瀏海，看著還微微喘氣眼睛裡似乎有些水氣的人開口:『對不起……我太衝動。』

鄭澤運覺得自己的衝動似乎嚇到了對方，他低下頭道歉，轉頭就想爬起身離開，卻沒想到這時N卻抬手抓住了他的衣服，鄭澤運愣了下神低下頭就看N露出有些慌張的神情坐起身，扯著他衣服的下襬神情就像是隻擔心被拋棄的小動物。

『我…我可以的。』鄭澤運不曉得N為什麼會那樣做，後來他統整出的原因，他想大概那時剛被他帶出軍營的N無依無靠，唯一認識的人也只有自己，那時的N根本還沒有完全相信他，所以才這樣子做希望能討好自己。

他搖搖頭拉下N的手，捧住他的臉頰在對方額頭上又是一吻接著如同他時常做的把人拉到自己懷裡輕輕的順著對方的背脊:『對不起…我知道你還沒準備好。』

後來他們還是有過幾次的嘗試，他們很少做到最後一步、因為N總是怕，當鄭澤運發現N是因為怕自己覺得他身上的傷疤很噁心的時後他其實很難過，他總是抱著對方安慰著他說，你身上的疤不噁心，所以不要擔心好嗎?

每一次N都會答應他，說他知道了，但是他心裡還是自卑，甚至於不著痕跡的把房裡的夜燈拿了出去，鄭澤運發現了最終還是沒有說他什麼。

鄭澤運總很小心的吻著對方，撥開他的衣服，細細的親吻每一吋的肌膚，總是一邊碰著一邊問N會不會不舒服，N其實不太跟他表達自己的感受，鄭澤運只能靠著他反應來假設，已往對於N來說性只是個讓他恐懼的東西，性和痛似乎是不可分離的，幾乎每一次性交都在他身上添加一道新的傷痕。

直到遇上鄭澤運他才知道性和愛也是可以同時存在的，與鄭澤運的溫存從來不曾讓他感到痛，但心底刻下的恐懼總還是影響著他，鄭澤運不是沒有發現N的狀況，隨著N一次次的推開他跑下床說要去洗澡，鄭澤運漸漸的也不在跟對方所求。

他想N還需要時間，很多很多的時間，可能都不一定能讓他走出來。  
tbc


End file.
